Tell me about yourself table six
by Ms.Informed13
Summary: Quinn and Santana both attend a speed dating event. One-shot fluffy story! "It was as though they were the only people in the room and they were locked in their own intimate space, but at the same time Quinn was completely exposed. She felt entirely at the brunette's mercy as though she could see right through her. It was exhilarating. "


**Hey, just a quick little fluffy one shot about a speed dating event with an interesting ending. Hope you enjoy, tell me what you think. I'm not normally one for one-shots, so any feedback is welcomed!**

* * *

Quinn sat dejectedly at her assigned table idly looking around at the other women assembled at the event. She was easily prettier than all of them and she wondered for the dozenth time why she had let her friend talk her into going. Taking a quick sip from her wine glass, she tried to mentally prepare herself for the next hour. If she was ever going to make it through, she was going to need alcohol, more than she currently had.

The bar that the event was at was empty save for a few older men talking at the bar, the men at the event who were all in a group near the entry way talking and getting the number of the first table they were to go to, and the women sitting at the dozen tables. The table directly across the room from Quinn, table 6, was completely empty. Maybe one of the girls gave into the cold feet Quinn had felt all day.

The overly enthusiastic host who had greeted Quinn when she arrived rang the comically large handbell she had and announced in a high pitched voice, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our super singles speed dating night. You will have five minutes for each date, at the end of which I will ring this bell and men, you will move one table to your right, ladies you will stay where you are. If you are interested in further contacting one of your dates write their number down on the forms we gave you and if they were interested in you too we will connect the two of you!"

Just before she could ring the obnoxious bell once again, a woman swept into the bar. She unwound a long scarf from her neck and removed her dark coat, "Sorry I got hung up at work." The woman said apologetically to the hostess of the event. She grabbed a name tag and scrawled something illegible that started with an S and plopped down at table 6 with an expectant smile.

"Thank you for joining us today," the hostess said venomously- she obviously didn't like to have the attention stolen and that woman sure did make an entrance- but she finished her speech, "Best of luck! May the dates be ever in your favor!" She rang her bell and the men moved to their first table.

The one to sit across from Quinn politely extended his hand and the blonde shook it. He looked nice enough, but Quinn couldn't draw her gaze away from his mouth- he had the biggest lips she had ever seen.

"My names Sam," he began, bringing her attention back to his attentive gaze, "What's yours?"

"Quinn," she replied gesturing to the name tag on her blouse.

"Right, sorry I'm new to this whole speed dating." His smile was genuine and Quinn could tell the other blonde was a good guy.

"Me too." His awkward smile put her at ease and he continued the conversation using one of the suggested topics they had been given on little cards before the dates started.

"Where did you grow up?"

Quinn internally laughed at how ridiculous the whole thing was but answered anyway, "I grew up in scenic Lima, Ohio where nothing ever happens and nobody ever leaves."

"You got out." He said optimistically.

"And that, is a story that takes far longer than our allotted five minutes." Quinn replied with a kind finality, "What about you? Where did you grow up?"

While the man-Sam- dove right into a story about some farm and growing up in the country, Quinn found herself lost watching the woman at table 6.

She was listening to the man across from her speak with a look on her face that made her look like she had just licked a lemon. It made Quinn want to laugh out loud. Her date seemed oblivious as he continued to drone on about whatever he was talking about and Quinn was quite content to ignore her own date and sympathize with the woman across the room, until the woman looked up.

They made eye contact across the room as if the other woman had felt Quinn's eyes on her, and the blonde was frozen by the woman's intense gaze. It was both mysterious and playful, she raised her eyebrow suggestively as if to chastise Quinn for staring while she brought her beer to her full lips to take a suggestive swig.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, finally breaking through to the blonde and dragging her out of her staring at the brunette.

She closed her mouth and nodded to Sam, "Yeah I'm fine, sorry."

Sam smiled content with the answer just as the hostess rang her bell, "Alright! Time for date number two!"

Quinn and Sam shook hands and exchanged goodbyes and the next man took his place, "Hi, I'm Jesse." He said, Quinn instantly disliked him. There was just a greasy quality about him that repelled her.

"Quinn" she said shortly. Completely ignoring whatever conversation Jesse tried to engage her in, the blonde snuck a peek over his shoulder at the mysterious woman, her intense chocolate brown gaze was still directed at Quinn.

The connection that Quinn felt just through looking at the brunette was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was as though they were the only people in the room and they were locked in their own intimate space, but at the same time Quinn was completely exposed. She felt entirely at the brunette's mercy as though she could see right through her.

It was exhilarating.

Jesse laughed at some joke he had made and Quinn literally shook herself back to the date at hand, she tried to smile convincingly, but it was obvious she hadn't been paying attention to Jesse. Just behind her date, she could see the brunette smirking at her. She had clearly noticed Quinn's fumble.

Soon enough the bell rang, saving Quinn, and Jesse stood up to move on to the next girl. However, when Quinn looked up from her wineglass to greet her next date, she nearly choked on the person in front of her. Instead of the next man in line, the brunette from table 6 stood before her, still wearing the smirk she had sent at Quinn earlier.

Before she sat down, she addressed the next man who was supposed to be talking to Quinn, "Why don't you go ahead and sit down with the lovely gentleman at table six? You can have a conversation about where you managed to find those horrifying shirts."

The woman left nothing up for debate as she sat across from Quinn, effectively dismissing the man who went and took her place at table six with a put out look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I really hope you weren't looking forwards to talking to him." the woman said, her smile suggested that she was quite confident in her assertion that Quinn would rather talk to her.

"No need to apologize. I really should be thanking you actually, for saving me from another horribly dull five minutes." the flirting between the two flowed so naturally it astounded Quinn.

"It was my pleasure," she paused and briefly looked at Quinn's name tag, "Quinn. So, tell me about yourself." she didn't waste any time jumping right into it.

Quinn smiled, "I am a graduate student at Yale, I just graduated from undergrad and am struggling through an unpaid internship at Time magazine. While simultaneously trying to stay afloat in New York City."

"What is an impressive, beautiful, intelligent, woman such as yourself doing at speed dating?"

Quinn blushed at the compliment, "My friend convinced me to go, practically at knife point." The woman laughed an easy deep laugh that made Quinn smile in response, "Enough about me, what about you ..."

The blonde squinted at the woman's name tag, trying to read what was written there but failing miserably, "Table six?"

"Santana." the brunette supplied.

"What do you do Santana?" Quinn said, trying out the name and loving the way it just rolled off her tongue.

Santana gave another laugh, "Why do people always open with that question?" it was rehtorical, and she nonetheless supplied answered the question with a question of her own, "Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise." she agreed. The whole thing felt entirely juvenile, but made her all the more interested in what the mysterious Latina did.

"I am currently employed as a Christmas elf at Macy's." she said with a completely straight face.

Quinn broke out into a huge smile and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from bursting out laughing, a small chuckle escaped her lips though, as she asked a shocked, "Really?"

"Yes really! I'm a broke dancer who just graduated college with a degree in theater and no clue what to do with it."

The blonde let out a breath of relief, "You could have led with that and then added in the elf part on a second date… or after at least ten minutes. I was concerned."

"My Quinn, did you just proposition me for a second date after I hijacked your captivating night of speed dates?" Santana asked with a hand dramatically over her chest.

Quinn was suddenly self-concious, she had no idea what she was doing and asking Santana out again like that just felt natural, "I'm sorry. I just assumed that-"

"Shh." Santana cut her off with a thin finger to her lips, "Don't apologize. I would love a second date." she said, putting the blonde at ease again just as the hostess rang her bell, shooting the two women an annoyed look.

"I'm going to apologize in advance for how cheesy this sounds, but do you want to get out of here?" Santana asked.

"So much!" Quinn replied, gulping the rest of her wine in one quick sip and jumping up from the table.

"Great!" the brunette's face brightened as she grabbed her own coat and scarf and led the blonde out of the bar, "I know this amazing little place we can go get desert at." the hostess shook the bell at them and called something about finishing the night, and against policy to their retreating backs, but neither woman cared or listened.


End file.
